Level 2: Old Tunnels
Walkthrough Upon entering, you can see a room in the north that's gated off, which can be opened by pulling the switch next to it. This room was previously accessible if you fell down the pit when retrieving the Blue Gem in the south; if you did not already clear it out, it contains a Giant Snail and a Peasant's Cap. Moving south, you will see a tile full of barrels and boxes—you can attack destructible barriers like these to destroy them, clearing the path. Just past the gate, a door can be seen to your left. Unfortunately, it is locked, with the key found farther down the path. As you proceed, you can go through a gate to your right to look for some supplies. At the end of the passage, be careful when opening the door; behind it is a Spore Herder, which can shoot poison and move much faster than the variety previously encountered. Clear the three Herders out of the room and pick up the Iron Key and Compass inside. Behind the locked door is an unlit room, with runes on the wall reading "Shelter Left Cells Right", hinting at a Secret. Pull the switch next to the gate to proceed. As you walk down the narrow passage, look inside a well-lit cell to your left; just within reach, beneath a Sandmole Hide Vest, is the Brass Key that you'll need to get through the gate at the end of this hall. You will reach a room with two pressure plates, both of which must be pressed for the door to open. Past here, you will encounter the Crowern, the first enemy capable of flight. Its attacks are all within melee range, though, so you can take it on as normal. Down the first hallway is a room marked "No weapons allowed inside"; place any weapon inside the alcove to open the gate, and freely use any other weapons to fight the Giant Snails inside. Claim the Iron Key and use it to open one of the gates between you and the Crystal of Life. The other key is found down the second hallway, through the Windgate marked "Holding Cells". Holding Cells This section is made up of a hallway containing six cells; four are empty, one contains an Undead Soldier, and one contains a Sack. Additionally, there are two buttons on your left. Each one makes seven Windgates appear—one in each cell, and one at the end of the hallway. Pressing the button closer to you will shift the cells' contents clockwise, and pressing the more distant button will shift them counterclockwise. If you want to fight the Undead Soldier, you can press the closer button twice to bring it to the end of the hallway, then press it twice more to get the Sack; otherwise, you can just press the farther button thrice to put the Sack in the hallway. Several items are inside, including the Iron Key you need. Enter thy Grave Near the Holding Cells is a room marked with the above ominous description, and it could prove very accurate at this point—stepping on the pressure plate will close the gate behind you, and three walls containing Undead Soldiers will steadily open. If you aren't able to fight three at once in a space like this, you can throw an item onto the plate to activate it, allowing you to fight them one at a time and control the gate using the button outside. Each alcove holds one of the switches allowing you to reopen the gate, and several items can be found inside of them, most importantly a Bone Amulet. With both Iron Keys, you can access the Crystal of Life. The room also features a gate locked by two keyholes, as well as passages in the east and west, so you can expect to find one of the keys at the end of each. Down the western path, you'll find a room filled with two more Crowerns. Look next to the torch for a button; pressing it will open a wall in the west. Behind it is another button, which will close off the southern part of the room and open a second room, this one containing another Crowern. After dispatching it, look inside for another button; this one will seal the first room, but reopen the southern end, as well as reveal a room inside holding one of the Brass Keys and a Throwing Knife. The eastern path is very quickly blocked by a Windgate, which teleports you back to the tile right before it. You'll need to deactivate it by pressing the loose rock found on the wall facing it. Unfortunately, it reactivates very quickly—you'll need to start moving through the instant you press it, without time to even turn. Past this, you'll find a pit with a pressure plate on the other side. Throw an item across to close the pit; should you fall, you'll find only a small room with a Grim Cap and a Windgate that returns you to the start of the puzzle. Open the door and get the Brass Key inside, keeping an eye out for a Crowern lurking in the alcove. Unlock the gate in the Crystal of Life room and step through the Windgate behind it. You'll be teleported to a spot in the northwest of the level; to open the gate, look for a loose rock one tile back. Three Herders wait beyond, but more lurk out of sight—as soon as you press the button to open the door, the wall behind you will open, revealing another Herder lying in wait. Still more of them are waiting behind the door, including a Spore Herder ready to launch poison at you. Clear them out and look in the north for a Brass Key next to a torch. Use it on a keyhole east of the pillar to open a wall next to you. As you move down the tunnel, ignore the passage to your right for the moment; you will reach a switch that, when pulled, gives you a shortcut back to the Crystal of Life. After opening it, you can return to the passage, which leads to a door with a pressure plate in front of it. The door will open after the pressure plate has been weighed down for a moment, revealing an Undead Soldier inside—and, more distressingly, a group of four Undead Soldiers. In this formation, they work just as your party does; all four perform their own attacks, though in unison, and each has individual health. Melee attacks will hit one of the two on the side you're facing, and elemental attacks will hit all four. Once they're cleared out, go past the southern gate through the tunnel. An alcove holds a Sack containing tools for alchemy. Remove the Torch from its sconce to open the gate in front of the stairs to Level 3. Monsters *5 Crowerns *5 Giant Snails *13 Herders ** 9 Herders ** 4 Spore Herders *14 Undead Soldiers Items Weapons * Dagger *3 Fire Bombs * Hand Axe * Machete *3 Poison Arrows *4 Rocks *2 Throwing Knives *Sling Armor * Bone Amulet * Doublet * Iron Basinet * Leather Brigandine * Leather Cap * Leather Pants * Nomad Boots * Peasant's Cap * Phalanx Helmet * Pointy Shoes * Sandmole Hide Vest * Silk Hose * Tattered Cloak Consumable & Ingredients *3 Cave Nettles * 2 Grim Cap * Healing Potion * Mole Jerky *2 Pitroot Breads *4 Tar Beads Miscellaneous *4 Brass Keys * Compass *2 Flasks *3 Iron Keys * Mortar and Pestle *2 Sacks * Scroll (Potion of Healing and Antivenom) * Scroll of Ice Shards * Scroll of Poison Bolt * Scroll of Poison Shield * Skull *13 Torches * Wooden Box * Golden Chalice Secrets * In the room reading "Shelter Left Cells Right", place a Torch in the empty sconce to the left to open a room holding an Iron Basinet. * Past the cells, in the room with the two pressure plates, look in the southwest corner for a small nook. There is a loose rock at the end; press it to open the back wall of the cell you took the Brass Key from. Besides the Sandmole Hide Vest you can reach from the hallway, it contains 3 Poison Arrows. * In the "No weapons allowed inside" room, look in the southwest corner for a loose rock. Press it to open the wall next to you, revealing a room holding the Pointy Shoes. * In the Herder-filled room, pull the switch next to the Brass Key to open a wall west of you, revealing a small room with two more Herders. Inside are Leather Pants, a Phalanx Helmet, a Skull, and a Tar Bead. * In the room with the Iron Door, look one tile above the gate in the south for a loose rock; pressing it will open a passage next to you containing an Undead Soldier. Behind it you can find a Wooden Box holding a Healing Potion, a Leather Brigandine, and a Scroll of Poison Shield. * Iron Door: Across from the door is the inscription "Only a patient man can defeat Daemon's gaze". You must stand on the pressure plate facing the demon head until the door opens, which takes about 15 seconds, but quickly step away; inside is another group of Undead Soldiers. Behind them are 3 Fire Bombs. Treasures * In the Herder-filled room, look on the wall south of the pillar in the east. A loose rock on the wall, when pressed, will open a wall near the entrance. Inside is an alcove holding the Golden Chalice. Gallery Tunnel_concept.jpg|Tunnel concept art Category:Levels